


A Decade of Waiting

by Unbeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Masochist Harry, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Multi, Sub/Dom Relationship, meantion of use of Crusiatus curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbeta/pseuds/Unbeta
Summary: Tom Riddle befriended Dumbledore. It was a great effort, and required him to jeopardise his façade by aiding students and defending younger students, of any house, from older ones. It took years, but having Dumbledore’s trust was worth it. He secured Tom’s place teaching at Hogwarts, then later advocated Tom’s move to politics and eventually backed his bid for minister.Decades Later Harry Potter joins the ministry as an Auror. He had planned to follow his Father and godfather’s footsteps and become exceptional Auror. But Tom pressured him into another position. One that had been crafted by Tom’s mind to ensure Harry was both busy and at his beck and call. Though he did allow for the fact Harry loved being an Auror.After a decade Tom has Harry wrapped around his finger; despite that Harry is married with children and a wife he loves.





	1. Call Me Tom

Harry hated being called into minister Riddle's office. He never knew what to expect. Today was no exception. His boss had told him that he specifically had been requested, and no his boss had no ideas. Which meant Harry had a guess at what the minister wanted. Sex. He wasn't sure _why_ he had let that continue.

It had started as a mistake. Minister Riddle was always a friendly enough person to Harry, and one office party, Harry had drunkenly invited him home, thankfully when Ginny had been away on business and the kids were staying with their Granny Molly as they often did at weekends. Harry had been possibly under the influence of a potion as it seemed someone had spiked the punch with an un-inhibitor at some point in the evening, though by the time he and 'call me Tom when we fuck’ had managed to get out of bed, because they fucked a few more times, and to the ministry over a day later it was certainly out of his system if he had taken it. The minister had drunk some just before they left so he had most certainly had it in his system when he had, with permission, tied Harry to the handrail of the stairs and prepared his anus for 'a night to never forget' while demanding Harry not call him Minister.

Harry would never forget, and could tell nobody why he would suddenly get embarrassed in every room of their not-small house whenever a particular racy thought went through his head of what 'Call me Tom' had done, or could do, to him against that wall, chair, desk, bit of carpet, sink or whatever he had been looking at. Every room was tarnished that first evening, the following ones leading to now meant that every bit of furniture was suspect of memories or thoughts of what 'call me Tom' may do to him there.

The minister’s assistant, Sally, had told Harry to wait as the minister was not currently in his office, having stepped out for a few minutes. The fact he was on a first name basis with her, when no other Auror was, was a testimony to how much time he spent waiting for the minister compared to every other Auror. Harry was reminded that he was not alone when she shuffled some papers into her out tray and they popped from existence. Loudly. Harry's own tray made a tiny ting so that he knew it was the enchantment that sent it to the mailroom rather than a spell making it disappear into nothingness. And he cursed that he had aroused himself with thoughts of 'call me Tom'.

He loved Ginny but couldn't seem to stop cheating on her whenever the minister wanted him. He was unable to say no to 'call me Tom', he was unable to avoid the minister. He should transfer out of DMLE and into any other department. Or he should ask to change his duty to take him away from the minister’s beck and call. They didn't need the extra money from his position, a position which allowed the minister to claim his visits were about a second opinion on whatever Auror department, usually security. A lie which had lead Harry from mostly active peon duty chasing down minor criminals in his early career to him being mostly involved in organising Guards for major public events, even if the ministry wasn't officially present, and for the ministry itself.

His parents, Remus, his grandfather, along with basically everyone he knew, said he should be proud that he held the position of consultant Auror that had never existed before. He had even gotten a huge pay raise. They didn't seem to understand that he hated it. But that was fine; if they knew minister 'call me Tom' Riddle had basically forced him into the position against his will then they would ask why he had even been noticed by the man that remembered only people he considered important. It was hard enough to explain why Harry had, according to the minister, discussed his opinions on the 'lacking and unprepared response team.' At least minister Riddle had told Harry of his decision to tell the lie before telling everyone. And they had actually discussed the situation, though it was mostly Tom telling him why the internal and external security that Aurors provided was terrible, and how they were lacking.

It came down to, without question in Harry's mind, that the security section was seen by every Auror, including himself, as where failed Aurors were stationed. Every one of his older colleagues that worked security had been taken off active duty. Harry was kept on active duty but was only really used as a back-up or for a particularly nasty or trick some criminal. He was good in a duel, and his defence of darker magic was unmatched. He knew he was one of the best, but with spending so much time on security matters he didn't get to train as often as he would like with the others.

Nor did he get any time to investigate and personally get a feel for the suspect. He usually got up to an hour to read someone else's report on the suspect before being out there trying to catch them. Which would be fine if every report was like Sirius' or father's, hell even Ron's rather than what most gave him which was an outline of what the suspect had done, though rarely how and if it was proven. What they looked like, their wand and if they were known to have an animagus form. If they had any skills with self-transformation or easy access to potions that would hide their true form. It shouldn’t be hard to include a bit of personality, particularly for their known duelling stances or methods.

Thankfully his anger quelled his erection before minister Riddle returned. Minister Riddle had a short discussion with Sally over incoming memo's that concerned him, he took a small pile of papers under one hand before turning to Harry. "Ah, Auror Potter. Good of you to come so promptly. If you could join me in my office?"

Harry got up and followed him in. When the door closed Harry watched every single privacy charm spring to life. Far more than most people even realised Minister Riddle had erected. That affirmed that 'call me Tom' was who he was talking to. He never used as much security to talk about Auroring as when he wanted to screw Harry. Harry was a dirty secret, and he was glad that their relationship would never be rumour never mind known about.

"Take a seat Auror Potter. There is no need to stand." Harry was confused, 'call me Tom' never said Potter. Auror Harry sometimes, but never Potter. Harry took the seat as 'call me Tom' sat on the minister’s seat. "I am not supposed to tell you, but I find myself wanting your opinion. You have become quite an expert in matters of security." Minister Riddle riffled around in his desk drawer.

"Why didn't Auror Shacklebolt tell me you wanted me for security consultation? He thinks that sometimes when you just want to fuck me."

"Don't be glib Auror Potter. What would your wife say? The reason he doesn't know is because tonight's event," minister Riddle interrupted himself with a yip of joy. He smiled as he began drawing papers onto the desk.

"What event?"

"Exactly. It's supposed to be a surprise for you. But I was looking over the outline of duty for tonight provided by Auror Yeltsin and found it lacking. I understand that many of the more seasoned security Aurors are going to be in attendance of the event itself, which will be primarily in the DLME but also have access to many of the meeting spaces on that floor. I believe that the main area of the artefact misuse is being set up right now with buffet and drinks. So it's not like there will not be an Auror presence. But after that incident with the potion a decade ago I find we should not trust off-duty Aurors."

Harry nodded and took the duty roster from minister Riddle. "Eight people? For the _entire_ ministry? _While_ we host an event over at least two floors and several dozen rooms? And only two in St. Mungos? There are _five_ wards we _must_ cover, and since it is a Friday we probably want at least two spares in the incoming room, for drunks you know?"

"You see my issue. Auror Yeltsin has stated that since nothing has happened in months, and it's a one-off, it will be fine."

"We would be better placed to take the active guard from Hogsmeade and inform headmaster Dumbledore to station a few teachers around the school. I mean we only keep a presence there to prevent people from breaking into the school, and if it's one night the teachers can cover us. And what about the active Aurors? Surely they could do a four-hour shift to make up numbers? I know that's an annoying prospect for them but I have to do twelve-hour ones at even less notice."

"They think you want to become head of security. You could, I would support that. I'm sure Auror Yeltsin wouldn't mind early retirement or redeployment since you've made his position that much harder than it used to be. Regretfully he didn't want to sequester away active Aurors, even if he has the right to."

"Right give me a list of everyone who is working this afternoon."

Minister Riddle smiled. "You will have to ask Auror Shacklebolt. You should include yourself in your plans, present them to Auror Shacklebolt for inspection and pretend you don't know and are angry when he insists you don't include yourself. That I only gave you this because, and you don't understand why, Auror Yeltsin gave too many of his security Aurors leave for this evening and I showed you the duty roster."

"Right." Harry sighed, then calmly told Tom how he felt about his position, which he never had before. "You know what? I hated this position, but I find that I like fixing and improving the running of the internal departments far more than I thought I would. It's nice to change the way they operate and see the improvements. The stats speak for themselves. Nobody has caused a major incident at any of the events, where before a major incident happened every few months. Same as the other sub-departments, you can see that they have improved."

Harry drummed fingers lightly, Minister Riddle was giving him full attention and it was unnerving. Minister Riddle was usually aloof. It wasn't like Harry was unused to getting Tom's full attention, regardless something about how minister Tom watched him was creepy.

"However I may just take you up on the offer of being Head of security. Yeltsin still insists that we don't need drills or any emergency evacuation plan for the ministry. He only begrudgingly makes his sub-department join the rest of the Aurors for duelling practice to learn new spells to use. He doesn't want them going to the lessons about ones to watch for since he can't imagine someone that they may have to stop resorting to dark curses.

" _Oh my god_! What have you done to me? I actually _want_ a position that is given to failures. It has no respect."

"You would make it respected." Minister Riddle argued without missing a beat. "Have you not noticed that you are a prodigy? That despite your meagre thirty years in this world you are often given more respect than people that have been an Auror, longer than you've been alive? Even the really good ones like your father did not get the level of respect you command at your age. Actually, I think you are more respected than your father. I have heard Aurors talking with others, and then realising that 'Auror Potter' that the other was talking about is in fact James not you because of some minor detail that caused confusion. They forget that your father is an Auror. Auror Shacklebolt even does it. I have to specify 'Auror James Potter' if I need to speak about him."

Harry gaped at minister Riddle.

"Right enough of this work talk. I have a gift for you." He drew out a box with a smile that was only ever seen by Harry after 'call me Tom' had thoroughly fucked him through several rooms over the course of an intense three-day weekend. "Go on Harry, open it."

Harry eyed the box, he had never gotten a gift from Tom. No gift from 'call me Tom', who looked overly satisfied, could be good. Harry lifted the lid then stared at the first thing he saw. A perfect replica of Tom's erect penis. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away, and his cock was taking an interest the longer he looked at it. Tom reached into the box and Harry followed his hand. he took out two rings that looped with each other.

"Take your clothes off, I want to show you how to use your gifts."

Harry shivered at the casual command. His dick leapt up from mildly aroused to half hard. It had taken him months, maybe even years, to accept that being submissive completely to someone could make him happy. It only worked with those he cared about, and only Tom and Ginny could turn him on with it. Tom had been aware and abused the fact long before Harry had accepted the trait. He had never discussed it with Ginny, but he was sure she didn't know.

Probably because she wasn't dominant like Tom. Nobody, as far as Harry was concerned, was a dominant quite like Tom. He expected the world to fall on bended knee for him. He had been minister longer than Harry had been alive, hell he had been longer than Harry's father had been alive.

He even expected foreign dignitaries of a similar position to give him respect, which he rarely returned. After all, they were only temporary, Tom had proven himself to be part of the fabric of wizarding Britain's democracy. He had never failed to get less than eighty per cent of the vote in all the years Harry knew about. The prophet even reported elections in such a way that made it seem like it has always been the case, though Harry knows logically that there had to be a time before that. A time where Tom was lower in the ministry, a time when Tom had been at Hogwarts and a time when Tom was a child.

Harry had often cleaned the trophies in detention, and he had always wondered what 'special services to the school' actually meant. But Tom never told him, asking always led to some rambling explanation that led no-where. Often reminding Harry that despite the fact minister Riddle did not look any older than his mid-twenties he was, in fact, older than Harry’s Grandfather.

"Now Harry."

Harry jumped to his feet at the sound of Tom's disapproval. He stripped quickly and wondered if there would be repercussions for his hesitation. Tom had walked around the desk while Harry had been taking off his undershirt over his head. He watched closely as Harry started working off his boxers. Harry could feel his cheeks flush as Tom's eyes dilated at the sight of the half-hard penis Harry unveiled. Harry stilled. Tom had not given him instructions besides strip, so Harry waited.

Tom knelt before him, still fixated on Harry's cock. Harry could not help that it twitched and hardened fully. He hadn't seen his dominant all week, even for non-sexual reasons. And how having him focused on his cock? This was why he let it happen every time. It aroused him too much and he was too keen to please Tom. Though neither was something he liked to admit unless it was actively happening and his veins thrummed with excitement.

Tom wrapped his fist around Harry's erection and squeezed hard. Harry yelped but didn't complain. Tom then took the rings and slipped the smaller one around his, somewhat floppy after the squeeze, dick. "On the desk."

Harry got on the desk, the second ring bumping his balls with his movements, his cock returned to half hard.

"Lie down. Dick up."

Harry was careful to move aside everything he needed to have more than enough space. He settled on his back. He watched Tom, he lusted for Tom. He liked minister Riddle, but his body ached for Tom. Tom began threading testicles through the second ring, encircling Harry's genitals. The rings tightened and Harry let out a whimper as his erection wilted.

"This will keep you soft." Tom tapped the one on his dick. "And this will keep you from orgasming." He tapped the other one. "Only I can take them off. You _will_ put them on whenever I tell you to."

"What about Ginny?" Harry asked. They had never discussed her. Harry did not want his wife to know. He did not want to have to refuse sex because he had this contraption on him. Why was Tom's first ever gift so damning? If Ginny found it in the house how could he explain it?

"She should never find out unless you want her too. Which I never see happening. She would attach meaning to this that there isn't and I don't want to lose you like that. You are the only submissive I have found that can keep up with me. The only one that doesn't break under my displeasure at being defied. You and I fit together perfectly sexually, and with how long I've looked for that I treasure this. I will not risk this for anything."

Harry gaped. He could not believe his ears. This was a confession of sorts, and Tom had always shied away from answering what this relationship was. But then he had never given Harry gifts before, so maybe he wanted to establish whatever it was they were doing. "What are we?"

"We are a dominant and Submissive that enjoy time together in various ways." Tom's usual, unhelpful, answer slipped out seemingly effortlessly, however he continued with only a slight hesitation. "That has never changed. But last week, when you were injured and didn't tell me until _**well**_ after you _should_ have, I thought I would finally break you in my anger. I thought you would recoil from me, once you had recovered. I found myself afraid of your rejection of me breaking the unspoken trust we have. I used the darkest of curses, I shouldn’t have. You were already injured and in pain. When you got up and said what you said, I knew this wasn't like anytime before. You are not like any of the others."

Harry could not remember exactly what he had said. He knew it was an apology for trying to hide that he was still recovering from a pretty nasty curse that had made his every bone shatter. That he was sorry that it wasn't until he couldn't not scream with the pain from the ropes that bound him that he finally told Tom the truth. He knew that when Tom asked him if he was fit at the start of a weekend it was so that he could determine if there was any type of play that would be off limit, but with full body pain, Harry saw very little that they could do. So he had lied. And Tom had used the illegal Cruciatus curse on him. Not that Harry would report him.

"I am yours. I will give you the dominance you need to go home to your wife as equal. To go to work as a dominant force and command the respect you deserve. I will be the one place you can let go and simply submit. The one place where you don't need to worry, you can simply be."

"What if Ginny stops playing away? She has been thinking of quitting the English team and only playing for the Harpies."

"You work late far more often than your peers. You work over several different sub-departments every week. Everyone knows that I value your opinion on all matters to do with the DMLE. What would another night when you needed dominance be? Nobody can ever say what you are doing, nobody would worry about you spending however long in my office behind privacy wards. Nobody does. While it would upset me that I couldn't play house with you, or have a variety of rooms, or the long weekends, I will not be going anywhere.

"If I were voted out the next minister would likely be unopposed to me taking the undersecretary position and my own office, and I could still call on you as a consultant. Though then I could be honest and have you as my favoured informant and never speak to any other Auror. If the next minister was opposed I would easily work my way into the department of mysteries, where they would have no say and I would have a private office and workspace giving us even more freedom. And again you would be my favourite. Also potentially a guinea pig since I have never seen anyone recover that quickly from my Cruciatus, and I discussed with Auror Shacklebolt your innate defences to dark magic. It is fascinating that it is only that magic and no other that you are overly adept at mitigating."

Tom put a hand in the box and came away with a couple of tassels. He clipped them to Harry's nipples. Harry felt his dick twitch at the slight pain, he was such a masochist that ordinarily, he would be a tiny bit hard. But the ring did its work, his dick stayed flaccid despite his blood rushing through his veins.

"Take this and prepare yourself." Tom handed him a tub of lube. Harry got off the table and settled himself on the rug by the fire. He knew Tom was going to get some paperwork done, and potentially shower him with questions. He knew that when Tom said to prepare himself that he was to do it on the rug that could easily be replaced should it stain. He knew being loud would be considered insubordination. Which was why he moaned and groaned only quietly as he lubed himself up and opened his anus for Tom. He was aroused, but with his cock not taking the increased blood flow to his crotch it all went to his ass making his anus throb to his heartbeat. The sensitivity was greater than usual. The questions Tom asked where probably the only thing keeping him from moaning loudly.

He quickly answered the questions Tom posed to the best of his ability. Knowing that he was probably the only Auror who could answer questions about every department as he was always being passed around since his ‘adoration’ of the softer sides of being an Auror became common misinformation. He was the only one to bridge departments like domestic responders and hunters, where his father and godfather stayed as permanent features because they loved hunting down the worst of people and were proficient at it. It was where Harry wished he was.

He supposed one of the newer Aurors that were still being passed around may be able to field some of them, and direct Tom to the right person to answer it better, but Harry was part of every team. He knew more things about each team than a new start would pick up. He also knew every Auror that had been with the ministry for over five years, and most of the ones that had stayed passed their first year. With a usually higher than fifty per cent drop off at the end of the first year Harry saw little point in getting to know the newbies properly. They all knew of him, and he could name most, if not all, of them. But he only talked to them when it became his responsibility to give them work or scold them. He was professional, and they returned it. There was a similar drop off between the end of the first year and five years, but after that everyone tended to stay.

The only people that had left after that point during Harry’s career were retirees and those hexed so bad that they couldn’t even do desk duty or first point of contact which were considered the lightest workload. Usually, those Aurors would be committed to the Auror ward which had a full-time Auror guard in case somebody decided that taking an ex-Auror was the way to discover the inner workings of the ministry. Sometimes unfortunate ministry workers ended up there too, it was technically the ministry ward. Right now there were two unspeakables that the healers had high hopes would recover their memories by next year. Nobody knew what they had done to lose their memories in the first place.

When Tom finally put down his pen Harry whined. Tom looked at him with that forsaken smirk that never meant anything good. He took out the perfect replica of his penis and sauntered over. “Are you ready?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically. Tom crouched beside him and began touching Harry with his hand. Harry let out a hiss, it was too cold. Tom watched his face while tapping a quiet rhythm on Harry’s thigh. Once he was warmer Harry gave a firm nod and Tom crept up to Harry’s crotch. Harry moved his fingers away and let Tom inspect how open he was. Tom smiled faintly then positioned the replica at Harry’s lower rim, and thankfully it was warm. He flicked it up and Harry felt his anus flutter with need. “Please Tom?”

The smile affirmed itself and Tom breached the tip inside. Slowly it travelled inside, and Harry could swear it throbbed alongside his inner walls. Once it was buried Tom cast something on Harry. “Clench.” Harry clenched and gasped as his rim closing over the end forced it deeper. “Again only I can remove it. I can also do this.” With a flick, he started it moving inside Harry. It moved more sideward than Harry was used to, but it stimulated his inner walls and prostate well and he couldn’t stop himself from panting in pleasure and giving one loud moan before Tom made it stop. “Now you better get dressed. You have some duty shifts to draft, then redraft at least once, in the next two hours. I will take those off you at your thirty-first birthday party."

"That's weeks aw-" Harry stopped himself, yesterday was the thirtieth, "shit. That's today. I haven't organised anything. I didn't even ask around for a babysitter."

"Ginny has done everything. It is supposed to be a surprise birthday party, so act shocked."

Tom began dressing him. Harry allowed it. It was the first form of submission he had accepted that he enjoyed. Tom so frequently dressed him that it only took a nudge here, or a press there, to let Harry know to move and shift how he wanted, or raise up arms to allow something to be draped over him.

"If Auror Shacklebolt has not sent me an updated duty roaster by twelve I will be visiting you in your office. If you can't give me a good reason as to why, or prove that it is no longer an action on you I will give you a punishment."

Harry gulped and watched the wards shimmer to indicate they were no longer in privacy wards. He knew that the duty roster had to be done before the Auror they were for turned up, which was typically at one for an afternoon-evening shift. The only exception was if Minister Riddle stepped in to change it during their shift. Though it may be difficult to find ones that had started their shift by going out to hunt a suspect or visit a reported crime scene. That would mean that if Harry doesn't get it done by twelve Minister Riddle will ground all Aurors that are due to work the evening until the mess is fixed. And everyone will know it's Yeltsin's fault because Minister Riddle will never admit that he didn't give Harry much warning to fix it. He had to have gotten the proposal last week as that was the procedure; obviously, he had finally given into the fact it was bad at best to not get Harry involved with only hours to spare. Auror Yeltsin would be furious with Harry and even less cooperative after that.

Harry really should resign and insist Ginny quit overseas matches. Minister 'call me Tom' Riddle should not be allowed to stay in Harry's life. Harry never stopped him. Never really tried to. It had been a fling, but now? Harry was in this, Tom was in this. It wasn't healthy, but Harry needed it. He couldn't even explain to himself why. Tom wanted it, though he seemed to understand why. But Tom had always been the experienced one. Harry didn't know how many he had before, but from the sounds of it far too many.


	2. Lord Voldemort

Voldemort watched the most skilled Auror he had ever encountered squirm on the other side of the room. He didn’t even need to start the dildo for his little submissive to get flustered. Harry did that all on his own with the guest coming to wish him a happy birthday. It was a steady trickle of guests, and since there were hundreds in attendance, from all walks of life, Harry would be at it for hours yet.

Voldemort contemplated spiking the punch. He had prepared a dozen different potions for if the mood struck him. But he preferred Harry willingly falling into his bed in his right mind, though could not prevent inebriation. Tonight he planned to finally take Harry home. After all, Harry hadn't even attempted to remove the toys that had been placed on him. And had happily taken his spanking for not getting Shacklebolt to agree to the roster by twelve. It hadn't been Harry's fault that Shacklebolt had not said to Harry that it was the inclusion of himself that was the problem, though he admitted it the moment Voldemort had entered his office without Harry.

Ginny stepped beside her husband and gave him a drink, he looked thankful at her and took a sip. Voldemort decided it was time to wish Harry happy birthday. He walked over, the crowd parting for him. He was the most powerful immortal dark wizard that would ever live. They should part on bended knee, but they didn't know that so he forgave them. He would not be the most important wizard if he didn't show mercy.

Showing mercy was the only reason Dumbledore had thought Tom Riddle not evil and convinced headmaster Dippet to take him on as apprentice Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. He had enjoyed teaching, on the side with Dumbledore's support he had begun campaigning for various rights that muggles already had to now be introduced to wizarding Britain. Many were about children and how they should be treated. And he had eventually taken a shot for Minister, and with Dumbledore's public support had won in a landslide. Dumbledore was still one of his biggest advocates because Voldemort would not suffer another Dark Lord rising inside Britain. They both shared information about potential Dark lords, Dumbledore of ones in school that like Tom had exhibited traits which could lead towards Dark lords, and Voldemort from reports that Auror's filled about certain types of killings that could be attributed to various Dark Arts. And even though Voldemort had demonstrated a deep and thorough knowledge of Dark Arts Dumbledore still trusted him.

Nobody knew he was Voldemort who was taking over Ireland. Well, except his death eaters but they were all under secrecy vows.

"Auror Potter."

"Minister Riddle."

"I hope you are enjoying the festivities."

"I am." Harry lied. It was easy to see even without being a master Legilimens, and no longer even needing eye contact with Harry to enter his mind anymore. That had never happened with anyone else. Voldemort had yet to discover what that meant.

"Well, it’s good that you are having a happy birthday."

Harry gave a strained smile and distractedly took a drink.

"I got you a gift."

Harry was clearly stunned. He stared blindly at Voldemort. It was Ginny that responded. "What is it with my husband that draws you to him?"

Voldemort turned to her. Her mind was thankfully unguarded. She didn't suspect anything, she was merely baffled. "He is the most skilled Auror that I have ever met. I have met hundreds, so my judgement should not be easily dismissed. He is also adaptable, and fully capable of fixing issues that no-one else even perceives."

"But I'm nobody," Harry protested, "you are like the single most powerful man in Britain, and I'm just an Auror with a decade of mostly non-Auror experience."

"You are so much more Auror Potter. Look at your turnout for your birthday. Admittedly a few are here more for the party, or for others, but the vast majority, myself included, are here for you."

Harry blushed furiously. He was studiously looking into his cup as he took another sip. Voldemort slipped out his gift. It was nothing more than a token compared to earlier. A voucher for ten books in Flourish and Blotts. Harry wasn't keen on books. He did read, but not that often. The seemingly thoughtless gift would convince people that Riddle didn't know Harry personally. Voldemort had been tempted by all manner of gifts that Harry would actually want and love, but that would let people know he knew Harry in a non-professional capacity. And anyway with the number of people in attendance Harry was likely to get everything he could ever love.

Harry opened the card. He looked at it for a few moments before, "thank you, Minister Riddle."

"You are quite welcome Auror Potter," Voldemort responded to Harry's insincerity with genuine amusement. "I will leave you to the festivities. I hope you tell me which books you pick out."

Voldemort left before Harry could respond. Assuring it with a flick to start the dildo going. Only once he was over talking to Aurors Black and Potter did he switch it off again. He met Mrs Potter for the first time. She was every bit as fierce as her husband and son. She ignored that he was the minister and demanded why he paid such attention to Harry, even creating a position that allowed him more say than he ought to after nearly a year of being an Auror over a decade ago. It was amusing watching Auror Potter trying the reign her in while Auror black attempted the direct Voldemort elsewhere. Unfortunately, his amusement at their antics was cut short by the arrival of Remus Lupin.

"I thought that werewolves avoided such events?" Remus jumped and looked panicked. "Do not worry, I am a close friend of Dumbledore." While true, it wasn't the origin of the knowledge. He was after all the one that deliberately let Fenrir loose too close to where wizards stayed, and he had made a point of knowing who Fenrir had turned that night. Though years later Dumbledore had asked what to do with the Remus Lupin problem. And that was how Voldemort discovered he knew far more of Hogwarts secrets than Dumbledore as they picked a suitable place for him to transform each moon.

"Harry has never had an issue with my condition, he never failed to me invite me to any event he has organised and never has failed to get angry at me for not attending even if I have a valid reason as to why I could not attend."

Voldemort quirked his head. He had not been aware that Lupin knew Harry. Though he supposed he should have worked that out seeing as Remus had joined him while with the Potters and Black. Three people that Harry had grown up with and loved. "No, I don't suppose the Auror that took a curse for a house elf he had never met would."

"That is an entirely different situation." Mrs Potter protested.

"Is it? Does it not show Auror Potter is someone with that much empathy to defend others that are not, strictly speaking, his own kind?"

"Remus is human, just like us. You should not segregate him from everyone else for something out with his control, something that was done to him." Auror Potter defended without thought to who he was talking to.

Voldemort smiled at him, it was not a sincere one. It verged on a feral grin. "Not according to law, not according to every Dark creature specialist. Never have werewolves been considered human, nor would anyone suggest treating them equally. But you cannot deny that I have helped their cause. Tell me Remus Lupin, if it weren't for my freedom to work legislation would you be able to hold down whatever job you have to afford the wolfsbane you no doubt use?"

"No. I mean sure Dumbledore could hide it for some time but eventually, someone would work it out. Who would want their children being taught Dark Arts by a werewolf? We get enough letters of complaint as it is, though at least then Dumbledore can point out that I am a good teacher, and they would have no legal backing to oust me."

"Then we have something unexpected in common. I taught Defence Against Dark Arts in my youth. Do you still get those children that think they can best their teacher despite not even being halfway through schooling?"

Everyone looked stunned for a moment. It took Voldemort moments to understand why. ‘Minister Riddle’ was not known for discussing the past, particularly his own. Also potentially they had forgotten his age due to his youthful looks. Magic was truly wonderful. Particularly Dark magic.

"Yeah," Remus answered slowly. "Every single year. They think one or two hexes learnt from the library is enough."

"It never would be. I'm sure you duel with Auror Black and Aurors Potter from time to time. But then I suspect those that think they can best you turn into ones that think they can best Aurors. More the fool them. Did you teach Auror Potter junior or was he before you took the post?"

"Yeah. He was a joy to teach."

"I can imagine. He is very giving to authority. He doesn't even use his authority to enforce changes, he asks nicely. As though I didn't give him permission for any change of training, shifts and process inside the entire of the DLME so long as he can justify it, and he always can."

* * *

 

Voldemort was bored. He had left Harry's parents and their friends when Pettigrew turned up. Pettigrew was the worst actor, and the others could see that he was acting off. Now instead of being amused by them, he was being ranted at by Yeltsin. Yeltsin was not happy that once more Harry had overturned the duty roster for his team, and worse had included non-security wizards. It was then that Voldemort decided that Yeltsin had to go. But now was not the time to plan it. Or who to get blamed for it.

"Minister Riddle?" Voldemort turned with a smile.

"Auror Weasley? To what do I owe this interruption?"

"You know my name?"

"I know a great many thingsh." Voldemort cursed internally at his slur on the 's'. He should not have drunk tonight. But he needed the courage to leave with Harry. Harry could say no as a gut reaction, he may not even listen to the measures Voldemort had gone too to ensure Ginny would never know. “I repeat, why are you here?”

"I wanted Auror Potter to help me on an ongoing investigation. You see it entails some people we went to school with that he knew better than me. But Auror Shacklebolt refused,"

"So you thought you would go over his head? No."

Auror Weasley flapped his mouth un-dignifiedly.

"Now if you both excuse me this is supposed to be a party, not a work function. And I do believe my cup runs dry."

It was a nightmare. Actual work parties had fewer people asking him for this or that. Maybe it was that he was drunk? Perhaps it was his time spent laughing with his lover's parents? Perhaps it was that he, cold unfeeling heartless Tom Riddle, had given a gift in front of everyone? Regardless of the cause, it was annoying so he stumbled out and to his office.

He switched on the dildo as he affirmed that he had indeed still had the time-turner. He had every confidence that Harry could find him. Or at the very worst guess where he was. Then he searched out his sobering potions. He was in no state to cast the charm, and since everyone kept giving Harry drinks it was likely he wasn't either. Well, so long as Harry didn’t turn into sleepy-drunk they would be fine; if he turned sleepy Ginny might take him home and dress him for bed rather than leave him in his thick Auror robe. And then, she might discover what else Harry was wearing and who knew what she might say then? What would inebriated Harry respond with?

“This isn’t the bathroom,” Harry stated as he closed the door. Harry looked adorable, his cheeks flushed with alcohol. His dopey grin was the only other indication. He was surprisingly more graceful with alcohol in his system. Or perhaps it was just that Voldemort was pissed.

“Indeed it is not.”

The privacy charms flared around them, letting Harry know he didn’t have to pretend.

“Did you get accosted by Yeltsin?” Voldemort asked nonchalantly, as though they weren't behind secrecy wards he himself had installed, and thereafter maintained daily. Some called him paranoid, he merely pointed out there was an active dark lord across the channel that was known for killing government agents all through the system.

“No, thankfully not. Ron kicked him out after he found him complaining about the last minute addition to his duty roster.”

“That’s good. He did interrupt him complaining at me." Then with unease, Voldemort gave up the light chatter and braved his request. "Be mine? Tonight, just for the night.”

“God, I want to. I need you right now.”

Voldemort could feel the grin spread across his face. Harry began to move closer. “Kneel.”

Harry dropped suddenly. His head bowed slightly as Voldemort pushed to his feet. He wobbled slightly and grabbed the sobering potions. He pressed one to Harry’s hand. “I brewed this last night. I guessed we would need it.”

“I can’t go back sober.” At least Harry identified it. Many couldn't, Voldemort thought it odd that so few recognised such a simple and useful potion. But yet it rose the question of why Harry had learnt it.

“Ah, then don’t go back at all. Come home with me. I’ll show you how to mount a horse.”

“My wife is out there,”

“I know. I got a time-turner. You agree and you can go back however far you need to. You can go home with us both. Just drink my potion. You trust me right?”

Instead of answer Harry swallowed the potion in one gulp. Voldemort took his own and switched off the dildo. Harry sighed almost inaudibly. He settled his knees a bit wider as Voldemort paced around him. He touched Harry’s spine, between shoulder blades and pushed lightly. Harry allowed himself to be forced forwards until he began to fall and had to catch himself with his hands. Voldemort stopped pressing as Harry fell.

“Have you been a good boy?” He asked sitting beside Harry’s rear.

“I- um?”

“Have you?”

“No,” Harry whined quietly. Voldemort gave him a spank, Harry jolted forwards before returned back to meet the hand that was held where it had met Harry. “I swore at several people.” Which got him two more swift smacks, this time Harry only rocked slightly. "And I threw up on Auror Tasha."

"I don't know who that is? Or why that is bad?"

"He's probably going to leave soon. He's in his second year, but Auroring isn't for him. I aimed for him, knowing he should leave." Harry took a sharp breath as the next hit landed. "He should be a healer or something. He simply wants to help people, this hunting people gets to him."

"Have you told him?"

"No. he’ll work it out and figure out where he wants to go. He is still in denial. I also snogged Ginny in Ron's office, against his desk. She decided I was too drunk for sex when I didn't get it up. Thank god she said it before I undid anything. Had she seen? I don't think I would have been able to explain anything."

Voldemort pulled Harry back onto his knees. "Is it so bad that you snogged your wife? Do you not love her?"

"It’s not that, it's Ron's space,"

"He should be happy that you and his sister are happy together. You are good to each other."

Harry twisted around and threw arms around Voldemort. Hugging his neck. Voldemort slipped hands around Harry's waist and brought them flush. "I deserve to be punished for using his space for something sinful."

"No. I will never punish you for such things. If you were to take your wife in this room right in front of me I would not harm you, or her, it is your right to make love together. If Auror Weasley was to protest your love it should have been at your wedding." Voldemort unwrapped his arms and pulled back, Harry dropped his arms and let his head fall back towards the floor as his body settled in his kneeling waiting position. One that Voldemort hadn't even needed to teach him, he was naturally comfortable in it. "Now shall we take the dildo out? Or would you rather the rings first?"

"Tassels? Please, Tom?"

"Ah, I had forgotten them. Certainly, they can go first. You will need to strip."

Harry began undoing what he could, lifting one knee to get out the hem of the robe from underneath before switching knee and tugging off his Auror robes. It was graceless, awkward but Voldemort loved having this level of control over an extraordinary Auror, and a married man to boot. A married man that was faithful unless it pertained to Voldemort. Harry was so divided about their relationship. But after tonight Harry would no longer be able to deny his love of Voldemort. Submissive’s fell for a dominant far easier than the opposite, Voldemort had been told it was down to the level of trust they needed to place in their dominant, the level of care that a good dominant gave their submissive. Tom would be nothing less than exceptional, he had learnt everything before he had even tried anything and that was decades ago and many, far too many, bed-partners ago.

However, Harry was stubborn and would not easily admit to himself he loved both Voldemort and Ginny. Though once he did Voldemort’s worry over accidental discovery would be lessened. Harry would go with whoever treated him best, whoever let him chose his bed-partners. Voldemort had little doubt that Harry would never be faithful to him, not in the way he had wanted to be with Ginny. The way he would have remained had Voldemort not seen Harry's attraction to him and slipped Harry a little something to loosen his strong morals. After it was broken once it took little to keep breaking them.

Or at least Harry picking him was the hope. If Harry slipped up and let Ginny have enough information to work out that Harry had another lover. He might just stay with her for their children. And Harry would be under scrutiny. They wouldn't be able to fuck for ages, and then Voldemort may have to re-break his morals and ensure they stayed broken. He was not giving up Harry, Dark Lords did not give up their possessions without a fight.

Harry struggled with his boxers, "you may stand." Voldemort allowed. Harry smiled at him, standing only long enough to drop them over his ankles. He took them off kneeling. Voldemort pinched the back of the clamps to open the side around Harry's nipples. They had left red marks and Voldemort summoned a salve that he rubbed gently into the agitated skin until it returned to its usual pallor.

"That feels nice."

"I would hope so. Snape brewed it for me." Voldemort whispered to himself.

"Snape? As in Severus Snape?"

"You know him?"

"Never met him, but he broke mum's heart. We aren't allowed to mention him around her. I only know about him because Sirius told me. He said it was a warning about befriending Slytherins, but I know he just didn't like that I was in the slug club."

"I was in it too. Though Slughorn has never mentioned you to me?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, well, we didn't part on good terms. He didn't take kindly to my prank. He nearly had me stricken from the final potions exam. Thank god for mum. She was his favourite."

"What did you do to him?"

Harry let out a bitter laugh. "I switched out every seventh potion ingredient for crystalline pineapple. I kept what I took and gave it back, but he hates me now. I don't even know why he was so angry."

"Rings or dildo?" Voldemort changed the subject. Some Crystalline pineapple is his favourite gift to entrap Slughorn. He is not the only one that spikes the fruity treat. Dumbledore does it too. It must have been a reminder of his weakness and that it got abused so many times. Rather than the potion being in the fruit, the fruit was in the preparation section.

"Whichever." Harry eventually decided. Voldemort gave him a slap on his hip that bowled him over.

"Choose."

"I want to give you a blowjob with them on," Harry admitted quietly as he returned to kneeling.

"We have all night. Do we not?"

Harry gave the most satisfying, self-hating, "yes," yet.

"Don't be like that. Tonight we celebrate our relationship, I don't want you to be bitter about the fact I wish to shag no other."

"What?"

"Did you not understand? I'm claiming you as my submissive. Why else would I invite you to mine? I have even more of a duty of care than I did before. You do not like infidelity, even as you partake in it. Therefore you will be my only partner. You already are the only one I have slept with in years."

"You're making me feel bad."

Voldemort was slightly confused, so he slipped into Harry's mind to search out what upset him. "You did not choose this. You could hardly reject a call to my office without arising suspicions. You could hardly reject a dominant when you so surely lack that outlet. And that's all I am to you. An outlet. Now choose."

Voldemort extended one hand and ghosted it over Harry's chest. Harry subconsciously leaned forwards to touch it. “I don’t know. I guess the dildo, we want to get out of here soon, don’t we?”

“We cannot be seen leaving together. It is likely, since you agreed to this, that you are already out there. I’d imagine that version of you is drunk. We will go during watch switch-over under disillusionment charms, which is in three hours.”

Though he disagreed with Harry’s reason he still forced Harry forwards and shifted himself to have proper access. He had to work Harry open with his fingers as the rim had fully closed as the dildo had been deep inside since before Harry had arrived. Rather than stimulate Harry from inside, as he had to draw him here, he used his touch alone to bring a sense of intimacy. Harry would know his heart beat fast in love tonight. That his idle thoughts were more than simple lust for Voldemort. That he needed Voldemort every bit as much as he needed Ginny and everyone else he loved. For now, it would be enough to be one in the crowd. But Voldemort would not be content with that forever. At some point, he would demand his place as Harry’s partner. Though Ginny would have to go first. She may live, but he doubted that. Harry loved his kids and split custody or none would harm Harry every bit as much as the children.

Perhaps he could finger her for Yeltsin’s death? Two birds, one stone. Though it would take a lot of effort, Harry would not easily believe she had done it. Perhaps the reverse with some message, in Yeltsin’s script, stating that this was revenge for all the pain Harry caused to every department head. The other heads would step forwards with Harry’s praise and if Yeltsin managed to join them he would still lose since everyone knew he had issues with Harry, was bitter and was vindictive.

That settled, all that was left was what spell to use for the death, and how to make Yeltsin do it and write the letter so that he would not be still marked with dark magic when they caught him. And of course, a timed preservation spell on the scene would make it seem like he couldn’t have been under dark magic when he is discovered as the death was closer to his discovery than it actually was. Actually, taking the body forwards in time would probably be the best solution. Nobody could trace that kind of magic and in that way, he could make Yeltsin commit the crime, obliviate the fact he was under Imperio and Yeltsin would crack. He would remember wanting to kill Ginny then doing so.

And of course, Yeltsin had to be riled up a bit more. Voldemort would take Harry’s recent complaints, though not given formally, and formalise them. He would feign innocence when Harry demands why he didn’t keep it to himself. After all, how could he know that a serious complaint was only meant as a discussion between them? He was honestly just trying to take care of Harry, how could he foresee Ginny dying? But then Harry would work out the truth, unless he never found out that Voldemort was well, Voldemort. And with Ginny out of the picture Harry and he may get properly serious, and then he would not be able to keep the secret. If only Harry was an ordinary to bad Auror.

Killing Ginny was once more of the cards. So making Harry immortal without his knowledge? Without giving him the ability to return to his mortality. But how? There had to be a method. Though a decade looking had revealed none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to pick this up, feel free to. I will likely not continue this, but it doesn't feel done at all to me.


End file.
